Asymptotes
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Saat waktu membuat mereka menjadi semakin dekat, namun tak pernah bisa bersama. /"Sekalipun Tuhan berkehendak lain, aku akan makin dekat denganmu, dan bahagia bersamamu."


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

.

«»

**Asymptotes**

_~ When we could be closer, but never mean to be together._

«»

Langkahnya pelan dan pasti. Tetap dan mantap. Permatanya memandang lurus, tak peduli pada dinding-dinding sekitar yang seakan terus mengamati sosoknya sejak pertama kali ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan tajam. Bibirnya menekuk lurus kebawah. Tak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun sekalipun kini kedua tangannya tengah menggenggam erat setangkai bunga lily yang seseorang berikan padanya tadi.

Ketukan langkahnya menggema betabrakan dengan lantai keramik yang memantulkan sosok cantik bergaun putih dengan helaian pirang bagai emas yang ada di kepalanya. Memantulkan sosoknya.

Lucy Heartfilia

_**«»**_

Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu. Jauh sebelum manik coklat gadis itu menangkap sosok naganya. Jauh sebelum telinga pemuda itu mendengar suara putrinya.

Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu, jauh ー jauh sebelumnya.

_"Aku Lucy Heartfilia."_

_Ia tersenyum, menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya pada pemuda yang tersenyum di hadapannya._

_"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Pemuda itu membalasnya riang. "Aku jarang melihatmu." Lanjut pemuda itu selagi tangan kekarnya ikut membantu memungut beberapa buku yang gadis di hadapannya ajatuhkan tadi._

_"I-iya." Gadis itu membalas ucapan pemuda salmon yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku mengambil kelas malam."_

_"Kau bekerja?" Pemuda itu bertanya lagi. Dan ia mengangguk. "Aku juga." Sekali lagi, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum makin lebar. Ia bangkitkan tubuhnya begitu pula dengan pemuda itu._

_"Iya, aku tau." Gumamnya pelan._

_"Ah- ini." Pemuda itu menyodorkan buku-buku di hadapannya. "Kau ambil materi apa?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi._

_"_Literature dan history_. _Math_ juga sih." Ia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu malu-malu. Menggantungkan beberapa helaian rambutnya di balik telinga. "K-kau?"_

_"Aku ada di kelas _geography_ dan _Math_- hei tunggu. Kau di kelas _Math_ juga?" Pemuda itu menatapnya penuh. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran. "Kenapa kau tak pernah menyapaku? Aku tak tau kita ada di kelas yang sama selama ini."_

_Ia seketika menundukkan kepalanya malu._

'Karna aku malu dan gugup.'

_"A-aku tak begitu memperhatikan teman-teman di sekitar. Ja-jadi maaf kalau aku tidak pernah menyapamu." Ucapnya berbohong._

_"Oh." Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya tanda mengerti. Lalu kembali mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang ayo saling menyapa satu sama lain. Aku Natsu Dragneel, senang berkenalan denganmu, Lucy Heartfilia."_

_**«»**_

Kriet ー

Pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk di bingkai jendela dan memandang kosong pada halaman depan yang telah ramai, terisi oleh para tamu yang akan hadir di hari pentingnya saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Tak baik bagi para mempelai untuk bertemu sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai." Pemuda itu berkata kemudian. Menyadari kehadirannya tanpa perlu membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang baru saja ia tutup.

"Itu hanya mitos bodoh, Natsu." Ia menyandarkan tubuh langsingnya pada daun pintu yang ada di sampingnya. Tersenyum mengejek yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Kupikir para gadis percaya akan hal itu." Pemuda yang tadi ia sebut namanya bangkit, membuka kedua kelopak mata dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Memang. Tapi tak semuanya." Ia tersenyum makin lebar. Mendekatkan jarak keduanya diikuti oleh Natsu yang juga ikut melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau tau..." Natsu berucap. Menyentuh pipi pualamnya begitu kini kedua tubuh mereka telah bersentuhan. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan memeluknya makin erat. "Tak seharusnya kau kemari. Yang lain akan mencarimu."

"Ini jadi yang terakhir ー "

"Luce ー" Natsu memanggilnya cepat. Namun segera terhenti begitu tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya menempel pada bibir merah pemuda itu.

"Kita akan menikah, Natsu. Kali ini saja. Biar aku menemuimu sebentar sebelum kita berdua menapaki jalan hidup baru." Lucy _dirinya_ berbisik pelan di hadapan pemuda itu. Jemarinya bergerak membelai rahang tegas milik pemuda itu.

Dan dalam sekali hentakan lembut. Kedua pasang bibir mereka berpagut satu sama lain. Sekan memperjelas dan menuliskan untaian perasaan mereka dalam sebuah kecupan lembut yang keduanya ciptakan.

_"Berhenti memanggilku Luigi, bodoh."_

_Jalan sore itu ramai. Jembatan penyebrangan yang mereka daki penuh oleh manusia yang berlalu-lalang selagi keduanya sibuk beragumentasi hanya karna sebuah alasan bodoh yang entah darimana mereka dapat._

_"Oh- ayolah. Memanggil nama dengan dua suku kata tidak enak untuk kuucapkan." Natsu memelas di hadapan Lucy. Berjalan dengan langkah mundur ke depan selagi Lucy menekuk kedua alisnya jengkel._

_"Luigi juga terdiri dari dua suku kata, Natsu! Tapi kau dengan mudahnya mengucapkan nama itu." Lucy melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Lagi pula alasan bodoh macam apa itu." Lanjutnya._

_"Oh- baiklah.." Natsu menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu dengan nama sebutan yang hanya diriku sendiri gunakan." Natsu tiba-tiba merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada bahunya. Membuat nafasnya tercekat pelan. "Kau mengertikan maksudku?" Tanya Natsu lagi tersenyum kecil di hadapannya._

_Dengan wajah yang memerah, ia melepaskan rangkulan tangan Natsu dan berjalan beberapa langkah lebih cepat dari pemuda itu. _

_"Terserah." Bisiknya malu._

_"Eh, hei! Mau kemana?" Natsu menatapnya bingung. "Hei tunggu aku, hei Luce __ー__" langkah Natsu terhenti seketika selagi permata onyxnya menatap ke bawah. Seakan baru saja menemukan suatu hal menakjubkan. "Hei. Aku tau harus memanggilmu apa!" Natsu setengah berteriak. Menghentikan langkah Lucy yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Membuat gadis pirang itu menengok ke arahnya dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi pualam gadis itu._

_"A-apa?"_

_"Luce." Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah itu terdengar manis? Aku menyukainya. Sama seperti dirimu."_

_**«»**_

Ia melangkah pelan. Memasuki sebuah pintu besar yang akan membawanya pada sebuah ruangan luas yang telah berisikan puluhan orang di dalamnya. Manik coklatnya menatap ke bawah sebentar. Memastikan tak ada penghalang di atas karpet merah yang akan menuntunnya pada sosok pemuda yang jauh berdiri di dekat altar sana. Gaunnya bergerak seiringan dengan kain yang menutupi helaian emas indah miliknya. Membuat puluhan pasang mata memandang takjub pada kecantikan yang ia pancarkan.

Beberapa langkah kaki mengekor di belakangnya. Dengan iringan melodi lembut yang tercipta oleh piano putih yang ada di sisi dalam gereja tempat ia berada itu, ia tersenyum lembut. Memandang pemuda yang ia cintai kini tengah menunggunya di depan sana.

_"Kenapa ya tidak semua orang bisa punya takdir yang berakhir bahagia?"_

_Suaranya terdengar setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Memecah konsentrasi Natsu yang sedari tadi fokus pada sebuah buku matematika yang ia ambil dari rak buku perpustakaan yang ada di belakangnya._

_Natsu melirik Lucy sebentar sebelum kembali mengarahkan bola matanya pada buku yang ia tarus di atas meja. "Kau baca novel milik siapa lagi kali ini?"_

_"Bukan novel. Tapi kumpulan sajak." Lucy mengoreksi pertanyaan Natsu barusan. "Bukan milik siapa-siapa. Hanya saja belakangan kalimat itu selalu terlintas dalam benakku." Jelas Lucy pelan. Tak ingin mengganggu pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain._

_Kali ini, Natsu mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada gadis yang sedari tadi duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Maksudmu?"_

_"Maksudku __ー__" Lucy menimang-nimang sebentar. "Kita ini manusia 'kan?" Natsu mengangguk. "Wajar bagi manusia untuk punya suatu keinginan. Bahkan lebih." Natsu sekali lagi mengangguk. "Tapi diantara semua keinginan itu. Pasti ada satu hal yang paling diinginkan manusia. Dan apa sih hal itu?"_

_Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa?"_

_Lucy menghembuskan nafas geli. "Untuk punya akhir yang bahagia. Sebuah keinginan terdalam yang terdengar sangat sederhana namun begitu sulit didapat."_

_Natsu terdiam sejenak. "Jadi... Intinya?" Masih belum mengerti maksud ucapan gadis cantik yang tengah bersamanya kini._

_"Maksudku... Kenapa ya, hanya demi sebuah tujuan yang terdengar sederhana itu, manusia rela melewati berbagai macam rintangan. Bisa diumpamakan, Bahagia itu visi kita, dan manusia punya misi yang harus dilakukan untuk mendapatkan visi itu." Lucy kembali berucap. Membuat Natsu makin menekuk kedua alisnya tak mengerti._

_"Bahasamu terlalu rumit, Luce." Komentar pemuda itu. Membuat Lucy, sekali lagi, tertawa pelan._

_"Maksudku Natsu... Untuk mendapat akhir yang bahagia, seseorang pasti punya keinginan lain yang harus mereka penuhi agar kebahagiaan itu tercapai 'kan?" Natsu mengangguk. "Yang jadi pertanyaanku, walaupun seseorang tahu kalau pada akhirnya mereka takkan punya akhir bahagia, kenapa mereka masih terus berusaha keras dan memperjuangkannya?"_

_"..."_

_"Selain itu, kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan saja kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan? Bukankan itu terdengar tak adil saat kau sudah berjuang keras mempertaruhkan segalanya namun Tuhan malah berhendak lain?" Lucy melanjutkan. Membuat Natsu terdiam menatap dalam ke arahnya._

_"Eh- malah makin rumit ya?" Lucy menggaruk kepalanya ragu. "Sudahlah lupakan saja Natsu."_

_Dan kini keduanya kembali terdiam. Namun keheningan kembali pecah begitu ia mendengar suara tawa Natsu yang keluar pelan dari bibir pemuda itu._

_"Kenapa?" Kini Lucy yang menekuk kedua alisnya bingung._

_"Pikiranmu itu ternyata luas sekali ya? Sampai hal seperti itu saja kau pikirkan."Jawab Natsu geli._

_"A-apa! Hei aku serius tadi!"_

_"Hahaha... Iya-ya aku mengerti." Natsu bergerak menatap penuh Lucy dan menyentuh bahunya lembut._

_"Apa?"_

_"Luce, manusia itu punya pilihan. Tapi Tuhan yang menentukan." Natsu mulai berucap. Membungkam mulut Lucy dan membuat gadis itu diam. "Tuhan itu pasti punya alasan kenapa ia membelok takdirmu menjauhi dari hal apa yang kau inginkan."_

_"..."_

_"Walau kau sudah berusaha keras dan kau tetap tidak mendapatkannya, bukan berarti Tuhan membencimu. Ia mengerti, kau telah berusaha keras dan kau pantas menerima hal yang lebih baik dari ini..._

_"Lagipula apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin semua yang kau lakukan ini sudah cukup untuk bisa mencapai keinginanmu? Kau yakin kau sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin?"_

_Lucy hanya terdiam. Menatap manik hitam Natsu dalam._

_"Tuhan bukannya tak adil. Tapi Ia mengerti. Manusia tak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Hanya dapat berusaha dan menerka-nerka. Maka dari itu mereka tetap berusaha karna mereka tau harapan itu pasti ada."_

_"..."_

_"Mengerti?"_

_Lucy terdiam, lalu mengangguk. Bibirnya terangkat melukis sebuah senyum kecil. "Tak kusangka kau pintar juga."_

_"Apa- hei! Aku hanya berusaha membantu menjawab pertanyaan anehmu itu!" Bantah Natsu kesal._

_"Hahaha, iya-iya aku mengerti." Ucap Lucy kemudian. Kini gantian ia bergerak menghadap Natsu hingga kini beduanya saling bertatap muka lurus satu sama lain. "Ngomong-ngomong Natsu, dalam hidup ini, apa Visi dan misimu?" Tanyanya tersenyum lembut. Sebentar, Natsu terdiam lalu sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di bibir pemuda itu. Tangan kekar Natsu kebali terangkat, membelai helaian pirang miliknya. _

_"Visiku adalah untuk bahagia bersamamu. Dan Misiku adalah untuk menjadi makin dekat denganmu." Jawab pemuda itu tanpa ragu. Membuat senyum kebahagiaan seketika terpancar di wajah cantiknya._

_"Sekalipun Tuhan tak memberikanmu hal itu di akhir nanti?" Lucy bertanya lagi. Memastikan keraguaan yang selalu menggantunginya sejak pertama kali ia melihat pemuda itu._

_"Tentu saja." Natsu mengangguk cepat. "Kau sendiri?"_

_Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Sama." Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Sekalipun Tuhan berkehendak lain, aku akan makin dekat denganmu, dan bahagia bersamamu."_

«»

"ーapa kalian berjanji untuk selalu hidup bersama hingga maut memisahkan?"

Hening.

Baik dirinya, Natsu dua orang yang ada di samping mereka, para pengiring, dan orang-orang yang hadir, semuanya terdiam.

Permata caramel Lucy bergerak pelan, mencari manik hitam Natsu dan begitu keduanya terkait, seulas senyum lirih terlukis di bibir pemuda itu.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Pria tua yang ada di hadapan mereka memanggil Natsu. Meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang barusan ia ajukan. "Apakah kau bersedia?"

Kedua alis Natsu menekuk. Menatap dalam mata Lucy yang kini telah berlinang oleh airmata. Seakan meminta pemuda itu untuk melangkah mundur ke depan dan maju ke belakang di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku.." Natsu dengan berat hati melepaskan pandangan keduanya. Memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Membuat nafas Lucy seketika tercekat.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Natsu pelan.

Lucy ingin bicara.

Lucy ingin ungkapkan.

Tapi lidahnya kelu. Bibirnya kaku.

Ia tak bisa membalas ucapan pemuda itu.

Karna Tuhan berkehendak lain...

"Dan aku bersedia." Suara seorang gadis lain menyahut bersamaan dengan setetes airmata yang jatuh di pipi Lucy. Menyadarkannya bahwa kini, dialah yang harus menerima keputusan Tuhan untuk membelokkan takdirnya menjauhi Natsu.

Menjauhi pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Sekarang kalian berdua diperbolehkan untuk mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing..." Suara lelaki tua yang sedari tadi mengarahkan kedua pasang pengantin itu terdengar. Meminta dirinya dan Natsu juga dua orang lain yang kini telah menjadi pasangan mereka masing-masing untuk berciuman. Membuat rasa sakit akan kenyataan yang menyapa mereka semakin terasa kuat menerpa keduanya.

_'Luce, manusia itu punya pilihan. Tapi Tuhan yang menentukan.'_

Lucy memejamkan matanya. Sekali lagi menatap Natsu yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. Pemuda itu juga memandang ke arahnya selagi tangan kekar miliknya menggenggam tangan milik seorang gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi istri pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

_'Sekalipun Tuhan berkehendak lain...'_

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsu." Bisik Lucy pelan sebelum akhirnya bibir lembut miliknya _yang seharusnya hanya jadi milik Natsu seorang_ perpagut pada bibir pemuda lain yang kini juga telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Membiarkan keinginan terbesarnya hangus menjadi abu, terbang terbawa oleh waktu dan kenyataan.

_**"Kenapa ya tidak semua orang bisa punya takdir yang berakhir bahagia?"**_

**«»**

**OWARI**

**«»**

Inspired by a pict of mathematics theory.

Ini random sekali.

Cuma cerita singkat yang muncul begitu aja di otak saya tanpa latar dan penggambaran yang jelas.

Lebih tepatnya tengah menggambarkan suasana hati saya saat ini.

*ceileh*

Mind to leave a review?


End file.
